Tempest
The Tempest is a powerful PvP and Support Dreadnought. Description The Tempest is a PvP Support Dreadnought centred around escorting a fleet and acting as a defence for siege ships. The front of the ship has two medium lasers mounted on it at a slight angle giving it a sleek appearance, along with most of the other Turrets. There are armour braces all throughout the ship's exterior. It can also be used to Pirate larger Miners and Freighters. Interior The Interior of the Tempest is limited, but it does have a control panel in front of the pilot's seat. The entrance to the Tempest goes straight into the bridge. The bridge holds the controls to the ship as well as a heads-up display on the control panel. Advantages * Excellent Turret placement allows easy protection from smaller ships, and has the smallest blind spot of all Dreadnoughts. * Great against Battleships and Carriers. Especially those with lot's of shield health. * Incredibly versatile Dreadnought, since it can cover many roles very well. (Tanking, Siege, etc.) * Great top speed for its class. * Great for pirating larger Miners and Freighters due to it's large cargo hold. * Very affordable price for a Dreadnought. Disadvantages * Without its spinals, other Dreadnoughts can easily kill it. * Has a higher skill cap compared to the other Dreadnoughts. * Slow turning speed and acceleration. Strategy * Travel with a fleet to ensure your Turret firepower doesn't fall short against other Dreadnoughts/Battleships/Carriers. * Get as close as you can if you are fighting ships so your turrets can get in range. * In order to aim all turrets on a single target, you must aim the nose directly at the target. * Due to its large arsenal of turrets being medium sized, they have somewhat short range and require the ship to be within close quarters of the enemies for its full firepower to be available. * When hunting someone or defending against someone, stay at 6.8k distance and use spinals, as most ships are unable to shoot at this range and wait till they either close in or run. If they decide to run then you can warp towards the weakened target as you should have full health. Version History * Nerfed before release. Used to have 6 large phasers and 23 more speed. Also had a part reduction. * Did not have a cargo hold until .52d. * Used to use an odd weld script resulting in offset parts, which as of version .52i has been fixed. * Used to have a good interior but it was stripped out to lower the part count as it made the game lag. * Remodeled once again by oChaosWarrioro, Interior brought back, even lower part count than before (313). * Reverted back to the original model with only a bridge interior and an elegant exterior. * .62a Received a change to its flak cannons being swapped over to Dual Gatling Cannons, lost its huge cannons as they were swapped to large cannons. Trivia * Used to be the only dreadnought with Flak Cannons. * Featured on Sean Morabito's Youtube Channel where he pirated miners. Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Capital Ship